1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for mixing a frozen dessert in which various condiments and flavors are mixed in a given portion of a frozen material such as ice cream. In particular, the invention relates to improvements in means incorporated with the mixing cone of such machines for cleaning and sanitizing the mixing cone and mixing auger.
2. State of the Art
Machines are well known in the prior art for mixing and transforming a hard frozen ice cream product to a substantially soft, smooth, creamy product which is superior in quality to conventional soft ice creams. Such machines are disclosed in our copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07,215,820, filed July 6, 1988, in which a variety of condiments such as pieces of candy, fruit, nuts, cookies and other flavors can be rapidly mixed with the ice cream in single serve portions.
As a result of a search of the relevant prior U.S. patents, the following patents were found which relate to similar machines of the type to which the present invention pertains:
______________________________________ 2,626,132 2,626,133 3,061,279 4,448,114 4,506,988 4,548,508 4,637,221 4,647,214 4,693,611 4,708,489 ______________________________________
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved system for cleaning and sanitizing the mixing cone and mixing auger of a frozen dessert mixing machine, wherein the improved system is simple in construction yet rugged and efficient in use.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting mechanism for mounting the mixing cone to the transport means that moves the mixing cone, wherein novel coupling means are provided in the mounting mechanism for connecting s supply of cleaning and sanitizing solution to the mixing cone, and further wherein a check valve is provided in the coupling means to prevent backflow of matter from the mixing cone into the supply of cleaning and sanitizing solution.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a basin beneath the mixing cone for collecting the cleaning and sanitizing solution used in cleaning and sanitizing the mixing cone and mixing auger.